forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isteval
| sex = Male | race = Human | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Amaunator, Lathander | languages =Common, Elvish, Dwarvish | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e =Paladin | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Lawful good }} Sir Isteval was a retired paladin and veteran dragon slayer from Cormyr. Personality A noble-hearted, retired paladin who gathers adventurers to his cause for a brighter future for Faerûn. Isteval valued honour and tradition greatly. History Sir Isteval, was a retired Paladin of Amaunator who viewed his god in an outmoded light as Lathander. He lived a retired life in Daggerford until he felt that others needed to follow the shining example that was his homeland so he gathered individuals with the same ideals and set forth to combat evil and chaos.Full Preview page 6 Isteval’s place of birth was the Cormyrian town of Eveningstar. He joined the Purple Dragons while still a teenager, and was noted for his impeccable character. His desire to bring justice and defend his country brought him into conflict with many enemies in various locations. Some of his more battles were against the vicious orc bands of the Stonelands, dispatched Zhentarim agents along the western frontier, and making a valiant stand in Thunder Gap against Sembian raiders. Later, he led at least three groups of adventurers on missions in an effort to bring justice, goodness, and spread Cormyr’s influence. The first company of adventurers went to the Western Heartlands. The second followed Isteval to battle corruption around the Moonsea. Around 1471 DR, Isteval lead his third and last company, "The Company of the Sunlit Sea"Tito Leati, Matthew Sernett and Chris Sims (February 2014). Scourge of the Sword Coast. (Wizards of the Coast), pp. 13. into the Vilhon Wilds and the Winterwood. During this time, Isteval and the rest of his company entered the lair of the dracolich, Dretchroyaster, to retrieve the Diamond Staff of Chomylla. ''Here Isteval engaged and defeated a black dragon apparently residing within the adjacent caverns of the lair, but he and his companions were later forced to retreat as his friend Jekk Ironfist nearly drowned, and the party wizard, Imani triggered a fire-breathing trap, horribly burning him.Teos Abadia, Scott Fitzgerald Gray, Michael Shea (June 2013). ''Vault of the Dracolich (Wizards of the Coast). pp.26 Some time later, while in the Winterwood, Isteval wounded his leg in battle against a Green dragon. The wound resisted magical healing and he walked with a cane afterwards.Full Preview page 6 As of 1489 DR, Isteval actively proclaimed his devotion to the newly returned Lathander, after the Second Sundering. He attended the Council of Waterdeep as Daggerford's unofficial representative for the Lords' Alliance. Isteval was however additionally tasked with spying on the council on behalf of Cormyr, a fact he respected his fellow representatives too much to hide from them, resulting in him almost being banished from the council, if not for the intervention of a group of heroes leading the efforts against the Cult of the Dragon. As the council progressed, Isteval found himself an ally of Ontharr Frume of the Order of the Gauntlet. Isteval had his misgivings about cooperating with the Zhentarim, and outright objected to allying with the Red Wizards of Thay. The heroes securing Isteval's support of their efforts against the Cult of the Dragon acquired them allied forces of Purple Dragon Knights and War Wizards from Cormyr, as well as a great deal of influence over several council-members, due to Sir Isteval's widespread and positive reputation. Relationships Allies Isteval had several allies scattered across the Sword Coast, and actively recruited adventurers to his cause. During his retirement, Isteval often allied himself with Lord Darfin Floshin when acting in defence of the Daggerford region. Enemies A rakshasa named Nadir sought revenge against Isteval for him having slain it years earlier in Suzail.D&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 113. ISBN 978-0786965311. Possessions When in public, Isteval was rarely seen without his ''+1 Plate Mail'' and his ''+1 Greatsword''.D&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 112. ISBN 978-0786965311. However, due to his leg-injury, he used a walking stick for additional support. As of 1489 DR, Isteval used a cane made from a bone of the dragon that dealt him his leg wound. Isteval additionally owned a beautiful, grey mare named "Ileleste," which was commonly stabled at the ducal palace in Daggerford, when Isteval didn't have need of her.D&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 114. ISBN 978-0786965311. Skills & Abilities As a paladin, Isteval was imbued with divinely granted powers making him immune to disease and capable of sensing the presence of outsiders close by. Isteval additionally emitted an invisible aura capable of imbuing his allies with courage, as well as partially shield them from harm.D&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 130. ISBN 978-0786965311. Despite his injured leg, sir Isteval was a skilled wielder of the greatsword, and capable of holding his own against both vampires, gargoyles, a behir,D&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 124-127. ISBN 978-0786965311. and several kinds of baatezu.D&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 130. ISBN 978-0786965311. Isteval may additionally have been part of slaying the Red Wizard Death Knight, Lord Queylar Karrault, and his wyvern-mounted Red Wizard allies, along with their hoard of undead skeletons.D&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 131-132. ISBN 978-0786965311. Sir Isteval was additionally a capable divine spellcaster, mainly focusing on having an arsenal of healing and martial combat enhancing spells prepared. In addition to being able to speak with the dead.D&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 130. ISBN 978-0786965311. Arena of War In the game Arena of War Isteval is the sole person that the Chosen speak to, he leads the campaign.Arena of War (game) Quotes Sir Isteval on: The Cult of the Dragon "Against Tiamat, we either stand together or fall alone. Who will stand with Cormyr?" -Isteval An Infernal Portal "Help me reach the portal, and I will put and end to this!" -IstevalD&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 131. ISBN 978-0786965311. Eldrin Haunn "His death grieves me more than any other wound. Our souls were as one." -IstevalD&D R&D Team (2013). Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 113. ISBN 978-0786965311. Appendix Appearances * Arena of War (game) Web * Isteval And The Sundering (Wizards Of The Coast - Official Site) https://archive.wizards.com/dnd/sundering.aspx * Isteval's Sword http://archive.wizards.com/DnD/Article.aspx?x=dnd/4dreye/20130828 * Isteval - Tyler Jacobson Interview http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/article.aspx?x=dnd_4dreye_20130807 * Isteval's Videous ** Part 1: Making of the Sundering Videos http://archive.wizards.com/DnD/Article.aspx?x=dnd/sunderingtogether/part1 ** Part 2: Making of the Sundering Videos http://archive.wizards.com/Dnd/Print.aspx?x=dnd/sunderingtogether/part2 ** The Sundering: Chapter 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iszIYtiTO3o ** The Sundering: Chapter 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-OLA3Oh0GE ** The Sundering: Chapter 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0gxu4Z5z2s ** The Sundering: Chapter 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cw9Y3xi9zTQ ** Tyranny of Dragons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb7nLoCTnl0 Gallery Isteval-Concept-By-Tyler-Jacobson.jpg|''Sir Isteval - Concept Art By Tyler Jacobson.'' References Category:Paladins Category:Members of the Purple Dragons Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Eveningstar Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Amaunator Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Daggerford Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Paladins of Amaunator Category:Worshipers of Lathander Category:Paladins of Lathander Category:Paladins (5e)